globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Buchempfehlungen2read
Ein Buch für den Nachttisch -h — Zora Neale Hurston (* 7. Januar 1891 in Notasulga, Alabama; verarmt gest. 28. Januar 1960 in Fort Pierce, Florida) war eine US-amerikanische Schriftstellerin und Folkloristin. Sie wird zur Harlem Renaissance gerechnet. Barracoon. The Story of the Last 'Black Cargo'. Es erzählt die wahre Geschichte des letzten Schiffes, das 1860 im Rahmen des Sklavenhandels Nordamerika erreichte, und zeichnet dabei das Porträt von Oluale Kossola, einem um 1840 im heutigen Benin geborenen Mann, der als letzter bekannter Überlebender dieses Transports gilt. Clotilda - Barracoon ist in den USA der literarische Überraschungserfolg dieses Jahres: Binnen drei Wochen stand der 1931 verfasste Text, der fast 90 Jahre lang keinen Verleger fand, auf Rang zwei der New York Times-Bestsellerliste. Das Werk ist auch deshalb so besonders, weil Kossola, der in den USA Cudjo Lewis genannt wird, in ihm über weite Strecken ungefiltert zu Wort kommt. Hurston entfaltet die Lebensgeschichte des 90-jährigen Kossola größtenteils in Form eines Gesprächsprotokolls. Man liest Kossolas eigenes, dialektal gefärbtes Englisch, eine bildstarke, präzise, eindringliche Sprache. in Africatown, einer von ehemaligen Sklavinnen selbst errichteten Gemeinde, die heute als Plateau, Alabama bekannt. * barracoon * * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Africatown * [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sklaverei_in_den_Vereinigten_Staaten wp usa * * [http://www.vulture.com/2018/04/zora-neale-hurston-barracoon-excerpt.html rezension nyMagazin -m — Céline Minard: Das große Spiel Auf 2.000 Metern Höhe richtet sich eine namenlose Frau in der Bergeinsamkeit ein – und stellt sich den ganz großen Fragen des Lebens. Gekonnt vereint Céline Minard Philosophie und Cliffhanger; Kletter- und Survivaltipps gibt es gratis dazu. Falls es diesmal kein Urlaub in den Bergen ist, dann ganz sicher demnächst. (Anja Kümmel) -k — Esther Kinsky: Hain Ein Vademecum für alle Tage, an denen man mit sich allein ist. Denn dieses Buch führt uns mit seinen so unspektakulären wie genauen Beobachtungen zu den Fundamenten unserer Existenz: Wir begegnen römischen Landschaften und Friedhöfen und erkennen in diesem "Gelände" den Wesensgrund unseres Daseins. (Michael Braun) -h — Alban Nikolai Herbst: Thetis. Anderswelt Als wir noch dem Dödeln der ISDN-Modems lauschten, schrieb Alban Nikolai Herbst bereits über das Digitale, nicht als Techniktraum, sondern als Lebensmodus: über kybernetische Fiktionen und darüber, wie wir uns im fantastischen Raum des Internets entwerfen. Der erste Teil ist überarbeitet neu aufgelegt worden. (Samuel Hamen) -m — Cormac McCarthy: Verlorene Schon doof, dass Philip Roth den Nobelpreis nicht bekommen hat. Noch viel schlimmer, dass Cormac McCarthy ihn auch nicht bekommen wird. Wie ein schwarzer Solitär ragt der mittlerweile 84-Jährige in die Gegenwart hinein, und dieser Roman über eine düstere Schattenwelt im Tennessee der Fünfzigerjahre mit all ihren hoffnungslosen Existenzen ist neben Blood Meridian sein Hauptwerk. Ein Wahnsinnsbuch. (Christoph Schröder) -sch — Alexander Schimmelbusch: Hochdeutschland Ein Investmentbanker will nicht mehr. Das wäre vielleicht die Kurzfassung von Alexander Schimmelbuschs erfrischend garstigem Roman, der die moralischen Verwahrlosungen, den Zynismus unseres Spätkapitalismus sehr gekonnt und originell vorführt. (David Hugendick) -l — Mariana Leky: Was man von hier aus sehen kann Niemand versteht es so betörend wie Mariana Leky, mit solcher Selbstverständlichkeit über die Liebe und über den Tod zu erzählen und ihre Figuren genauso wie uns Leser über den Schmerz hinwegzutragen, den nicht nur Letzterer uns zufügt. Wen nachts schwere Gedanken plagen, dem wird dieser Roman nicht nur Trost sein, sondern ein großes Vergnügen. (Wiebke Porombka) www * Kategorie:Buch